


Jetsam

by Trivena_Butterfly



Category: Forever (TV 2014), Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Canon Temporary Character Death, Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28022616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trivena_Butterfly/pseuds/Trivena_Butterfly
Summary: The sea takes its due, but not all the dead have the same journey.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Jetsam

There was a deep hole in the man’s chest, souvenir of a ball recently fired from a flintlock. Seawater dribbled from it, joining the spreading pool on the deck beneath him.

_ Step-CLUNK. Step-CLUNK. _

The deck groaned to the tread of its master as he surveyed the latest catch.

"What’s this? A sailor with no ship?"

The other saluted with a misshapen arm. "Aye sir. He was still alive when he hit the water."

"Throw him back, Mister Bo'sun. This soul already has a claim on it."

"Aye, sir."

The sea closed over the body of Doctor Henry Morgan once again.


End file.
